Road To Wrestlemania: The Kliq Rises
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Four friends rise from independent fame, to the big leagues of wrestling. What does their future hold? Tune in to find out. Major OCs, some real life wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

American Professional Wrestling Asylum  
Spartanburg, South Carolina  
Saturday March 24th, 2012  
American Professional Wrestling's Saturday Night Slam

Amerikaz Most Hated Promo  
Kenjiro Nakamura vs Joey Ford

Time: 7:50pm  
Bell Time: 8:00pm  
Locker Room Area

The locker room area of the small little building was packed with wrestlers. Old wrestlers, new blood, familiar faces and all of them were there to see off four of their very own. Four newcomers were signing with Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in a few weeks and over the next couple weeks; these four men would be written out of American Professional Wrestling (APW) storylines. Chief Jay Eagle, an overweight competitor known for his comedic Indian gimmick, and the owner of APW stood in the center of the locker room.

"Tonight, we begin the sendoff party that sends off four of our youngest, most trusted members of the roster. Let's go out there and plant the seeds needed to do this right. Alex, Kenji, Larry, and Aidan have worked their asses off to entertain our devoted fans and tonight shall be no different," Jay Eagle stated as all of the wrestlers raised their glasses to the four wrestlers in the center of the room.

Alex Ruler, the wrestler wearing limegreen and black trunks and a limegreen football jersey with the number 01 emblazoned in the center of it in black lettering was pulled aside by another wrestler dressed in all black gear.

"Alright, Alex as your trainer it is an honor to be involved with your last storyline here in APW. Next you are booked in a tag team match with Aidan as your partner against myself and Kidd Krazy, with Billy Miller. Let's grab the others and go over our spots," Erik Anton stated."But for tonight, here's what we've got planned," Erik said, laying out the events of the evening.

Alex nodded as he listened carefully.

Time: 8:50pm  
Match Time: 9:15pm

The crowd inside the arena is livid, awaiting the next match. Half are cheering, half are booing, and all of them are demanding more live action. The ring announcer takes his place in the ring with a microphone in hand. He's wearing a black tuxedo and has his grey hair slicked back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, collectively known as Amerikaz Most Hated, give up it for "The Killkwik Soldier" Alex Ruler, "The Dominator" Kenjiro Nakamura, "The Predator" Kurokon Shikyo, and "The Devil" Aidan Kenta!" the announcer stated, causing the crowd to erupt in hysterics as "Fuck Off" by Kid Rock featuring Eminem hit the speakers with Eminem's line playing as the lights dimmed before limegreen lights rose from the stage, a dark red mist covers the entrance ramp and the curtains part as the four named wrestlers walk out. They stand side by side on the ramp, raising their arms in the air forming an "X" above their heads as orange pyro erupts behind them. All of the members are wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Amerikaz Most Hated" written on the front of the shirt and the back of the shirt had a photo emblazoned of them on it. Aidan being the youngest and smallest of the group shot off down the ramp, sliding into the ring followed by Kenjiro, the two of them ascended to the middle turnbuckles and assumed the same pose from the stage as Alex slide beneath the bottom rope, rolling to his feet with his hands in the air, fists closed thumbs touching and pinkies extended. Kurokon walked slowly down the ramp, in an Undertaker fashion, and marched up the steps. All three members of the group in the ring, fell to one knee and formed the "x" above their heads as Kurokon parted the ropes and stepped in the ring, with the lights and mist fading. The four members stood defiantly in the middle of the ring as Aidan requested a microphone from the ringside announcers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he stated, but he couldn't finish as the crowd grew too loud for him to talk over, so he signaled for them to quiet down using his hands, "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce ourselves….standing in the ring before you are four of the most dominant superstars in the history of APW. Before I go into details I have one question for you!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Can you feel it?" Aidan asked, to an eruption of cheers from the crowd. "I can't hear you, Spartanburg, South Carolina I said, CAN YOU FEEEEL IT?" Aidan shouted louder and the crowd erupted louder. "THEN, for the those in attendance, and those who will watch at 3 am on Cable Channel 3, and for Billy Miller who is still brown nosing the hell out of management in the back, AMH proudly presents The Three Time APW Tag-Team Champions of THE WORRRRLDD, "The Predator" Kurokon Shikyo and "The Devil" Aidan Kenta, collectively known as 'The Amerikan Outlaws', accompanied by the current reigning APW Television Champion of THE WORRRRLDD, 'The Dominator' Kenjiro Nakamura and 'The Killkwik Soldier' Alex Ruler! We are Amerikaz Most Hated!" Aidan finished handing the microphone off to Kenjiro.

"Tonight, Amerikaz Most Hated makes history once again. You'll see myself, 'The Dominator' dominating Joey 'The Worm' Ford. That little pussy has been a thorn in my side since the beginning of my career and tonight he will make win number 375 on my win streak," Kenjiro laughed before handing the microphone off to Alex.

"Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo, tonight just continues to be a great night for AMH and you know how we are all about fun and games, but right now, The Killkwik Soldier is about to get serious," Alex said, "AMH is in the middle of a war with that algae eater Billy Miller and his goons in the Miller Highlife," The crowd popped loudly causing Alex to pause. "Next week, AMH gets a chance to get some revenge for that low down dirty attack the Miller Highlife performed, causing us the match last week. So when Erik 'The Answer' Anton and Kidd Krazy step into the ring with 'The Devil' and 'The Killkwik Soldier' the only thing they gonna remember is the opening and closing bell. I pulled some strings and next week's match is now a tag team match. For the first time ever, Kenta and I will be teaming up and we will emerge victorious!" Alex stated. "We are Amerikaz Most Hated, but you guys love us!"

With that "Fuck Off" by Kid Rock featuring Eminem hit the speakers as Alex, Kurokon, and Aidan left the ring. "Who Let The Dogs Out" by Baja Men hits the speakers as Joey 'The Worm' Ford steps onto the stage wearing his traditional black pants with a green worm etched into the fabric and his green hat that reads worm. He's a terribly lanky kid, but amazingly fast. He slides in the ring and taunts the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from Chesnee, South Carolina, "The Worm" Joey Ford," The announcer stated.

Kenjiro and Joey locked up with a standard collar and elbow tie up, with Kenjiro turning it into the side headlock, with him being bigger and strong. He wrenched the headlock tighter before driving his right fist into Joey's forehead, sending the smaller man down hard. Kenjiro smacked his left hand into his right palm and the crowd erupted.

"Two moves into the match, and The Dominator is already calling for the finish," Tony Sykes, the commentator stated to the audience at home.

Kenjiro pulls Joey to his feet and applies a front facelock on Joey before throwing Joey's arm around his neck. Lifting the smaller man off his feet, Kenjiro proceeded to suplex The Worm, causing the young man's head to bounce off the matt. Kenjiro would follow the suplex with a hard knee driven into the chest of Joey. Rolling to his feet, Kenjiro backed himself into the corner farthest away from Joey and began scrubbing one foot like a bull preparing to charge.

"If Kenjiro hits this Spear, we all know what is coming next," Tony stated.

Joey slowly climbed to his feet, using the ropes for support. He turned around and walked into the spear as Kenjiro charged forward, thrusting his shoulder into Joey's midsection turning the man inside out.

"What a sickening display of the power Kenjiro holds," Tony exclaimed, "When Alex Ruler was choosing stablemates, he chose right with Kenjiro as the powerhouse,"

Kenjiro stood and drew in the crowd's chants of "One More Time" before crouching low in the furthest from Joey once more. The Worm rolled around the ring, clutching his midsection before finally getting to a corner and pulling himself up one more time, assuring the referee he wanted to continue. Kenjiro waited, patiently as Joey stepped from the corner before charging forward. Joey leaped over Kenjiro's rushing figure, as the huge man stopped in the corner and turned around angry. He turned around and walked right into Joey's super kick.

"Amazing! The Worm had enough left him to deliver his patented Kamekazi Kick," Tony said ecstatically. "Both men are down as Referee J.D. Thomas begins the count,"

As JD reached the count of five, Kenjiro was on his feet and even more pissed off than before. Joey, was still down and breathing short breathes. Kenjiro pulled the man from the matt and hoisted him to his shoulders.

"We've seen this move twice before from Kenjiro. It has many names: The Cyclone, The Verdict, The F-5, but Kenjiro prefers The Domination," Tony stated, "Ever since Ron "Farooq" Simmons gave Kenjiro the nickname The Dominator last year at Slam B4 Summer, Kenjiro has dominated all of his opponents, earning him the biggest win streak in APW history. If he hits this move, it could make the win streak, the longest in Wrestling history,"

Kenjiro lifted Joey's lower body and proceeded to throw the young man out and around, bringing all of Joey's weight down on his face and head as the two wrestlers clashed to the matt. Before Kenjiro could claim the pinfall though, two wrestlers rushed the ring. One medium sized, bald black guy wearing only black wrestling trunks, elbow and knee pads, and boots rushed the ring followed by a taller white guy with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing black spandex coveralls with black boots stepped over the ropes and began assaulting Kenjiro.

"Billy Miller's Miller Highlife has commanded an attack Kenjiro. It seems as if Billy has sent down Mack Truck and Dirty to take out the powerhouse," Tony shouted just as "Fuck Off" by Kid Rock featuring Eminem hits the speakers once more.

Alex, Aidan, and Kurokon all rush out of the locker room and swarm the ring, carrying various weapons. Alex wielding a steel pipe, Aidan a chair, and Kurokon a kendo stick. Not visual by the crowd, but Alex also carries a can of limegreen spray paint. Upon sight of AMK, Mack Truck leaves Dirty in the ring by himself. Kurokon hits the ring first, slamming his kendo stick into Dirty's back, getting the attention of the muscle bound wrestler. When Dirty turns around, he walks right into Aidan's chair shot. But the smallest member of the group did nothing but piss Dirty off, Lucky for Aidan, Kurokon was there to make the save, giving Dirty a big boot that caused the big man to turn around and face Alex.

"Ruler has this look in his eyes. Dirty doesn't realize that he's looking at Alex," Tony shouts.

Dirty shakes his head twice, as Alex wraps his right arm around Dirty's head and falls on his back as Dirty faceplants. Alex kips up and forms an "O" above his head with his arms, locking his hands together.

"That's Alex's deadly Killkwik, a move he perfected during his days in Missouri working with Randy Orton, as you can tell by the taunt of the O, showing respect and credit to Orton," Tony shouts.

Kurokon and Alex pick Dirty up and place him in the corner and signal to Aidan. Aidan rushes the corner, before running up Dirty's chest like a martial artist, flipping backs before landing and Super Kicking the man in the face.

"Aidan calls that move Call of The Devil!" Tony shouts, as Kenjiro is climbing to his feet.

Kenjiro delivers a spear to Dirty as Amerikaz's Most Hated stand tall together. Alex has microphone.

"Billy Miller!" he bellows into the microphone, "You low down dirty scoundrel. You think you have this game won, by sending your two lackeys out here to attack The Dominator? Did you not realize that we would rush the ring and defend our brother? So we're going to use your lackey, Dirty as an example,"

With that Alex, dropped the microphone and proceeded to remove the spray paint from his belt. He sprayed the letters "AMH" on Dirty's back before kicking the man out of the ring. A cameraman gets in the face and Alex sprays "AMH" on the lens before the group leaves the ring while "Fuck Off" by Kid Rock featuring Eminem plays loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

American Professional Wrestling Asylum  
Spartanburg, South Carolina  
Saturday March 31th, 2012  
American Professional Wrestling's Saturday Night Slam

Brandy Fray Interview  
Amerikaz's Most Hated (Ruler & Kenta) vs The Miller Highlife (Anton & Krazy)

Time: 6:45pm  
First Bell Time: 8:00pm

Alex was standing in the locker room alone. He had arrived early so he could train with some of the younger guys but they hadn't shown yet. His cell phone vibrated and he picked it up. The front screen indicated a text message from Jim Ross, executive road agent for Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).

"_Mr. Ruler, I'm sorry to inform you that the creative department of World Wrestling Entertainment has decided to cut the angle you and I discussed on the phone for a new angle. Amerikaz Most Hated will not fit into our new era, therefore you will be split up with two of you going to Monday Night Raw and two of you heading to Friday Night Smackdown. I urge you to come up with respective new gimmick ideas and decide which route you shall take in the WWE. Yours truly, Jim Ross_"

Alex read the message over and over again. He would talk with the others. Putting his phone away, he grabbed his hat and turned to exit when he spotted Brandy Fray, APW Interviewer standing behind him.

"Brandy, tonight you are interviewing me right?" Alex asked.  
"Correct. Just you though, give each member of AMH one chance to address the crowd as a single superstar rather than a stable. This week it's you," Brandy replied.  
"How long are they giving us?" Alex asked,  
"Ten minutes. Interview is just before your match, right before the last commercial break of the show," Brandy said.  
"Sweet," Alex said, "Let's do it at the concession stand,"  
"Works for me," Brandy said.

Time: 7:50 pm  
First Bell: 8:00pm

Aidan, Larry, and Kenji had already gathered around the four lockers that the friends had claimed a year and a half ago when they were training. What shocked them was Alex's gear being there but no sign of Alex.

"Wonder why he called us to be here if the motherfucker wasn't going to show up?" Kenji asked.  
"You know Alex, he eats, breaths, and sleeps this sport. He probably has something epic planned is preparing it as we speak," Aidan said, straddling a chair and propping himself up on the back of it.  
"You don't think this about that text we all got from J.R. do you?" Larry asked, indicating Alex's phone.  
"You are all three wrong," Alex said startling them, "with the exception of Larry and Aidan being right. I've already got my WWE gimmick planned out but I'm going to need you guys to help me,"  
"How?" his friends asked.  
"Kenji," Alex said, holding out a piece of paper, "Tonight you have a low card match…you are facing both members of The Rock and Roll Express, Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson. After you win, I'm rushing the ring and hitting the Killkwik on both of them before running backstage. Effectively making a slow heel turn, and progress towards my gimmick in WWE. Larry, tonight you are facing, Sargent Slaughter. Again, after you win, I'm going to rush the ring, hit the Killkwik on Slaughter and leave. Then comes my interview where I'll undoubtedly be asked about my actions, and I'll begin to explain," Alex explained.  
"Good. How about explaining now?" Kenji asked, "Because you totally lost me after telling me I'm facing one of the most legendary tag teams in the industry,"

All of them laughed. Kenji walked off to find Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson, while Alex hung back a minute.

"You guys figured out which route you wanna take with the WWE?" he asked.  
"I like the idea of working Smackdown. I'm also thinking of going with the Friday Night Fright as my gimmick. Being darker, and playing mind games with my opponent. Kenji also suggested going to Smackdown and the two of us working as a tag team for a while. We've been discussing some possible gimmicks for him. If I'm the Friday Night Fright, I think he decided on being The Psychotic Prophet," Larry spoke up.  
"Which leads you and I going to RAW," Aidan spoke up looking to Alex. "Look, no offense man, but I'm tired of tag teaming. I'd like a singles run before I do anymore partnerships. I've decided already that my gimmick is gonna The Raw Warrior, who uses different moves in every match," Aidan said.  
"That works for me. I'm going to develop my American Nightmare gimmick starting tonight, give Jim Ross something to chat about," Alex said, pointing to the locker room crowd monitor as the camera flashed to see Jim Ross and Vince McMahon in the VIP lounge.

Time: 9:10 pm.  
Closing moments of Kenjiro vs Rock N Roll Express.

Kenjiro has both Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson on his shoulders and hits The Domination, before pinning the men. After the ref hits the three count, AMH is standing in the ring together, helping Rock N Roll Express to their feet. After shaking their hands and bowing before the men, showing respect, everyone is shocked as Alex hits The Killkwik on both men. He taunts with the O formed above his head before leaving AMH in the ring.

Time: 9:45pm  
Closing moments of Kurokon vs Sargent Slaughter

"That's a big boot from Kurokon! Slaughter is in trouble. Kurokon is ready for the end game now!" the announcer states to the home viewers.

Kuro picks Slaughter up, applies a front face lock and hoists Slaughter into the air, stalling before spinning and driving Slaughter head first to the matt.

"Kurokon just used that Jackhammer he calls The Shikyo Driver," the announcer shouts as Kuro goes for the pin.

Kurokon gets the three count but is astonished to see Alex standing in the ring clapping for him as he turns around. Kuro helps Sarge to his feet, only for Alex to smirk evilly before dropping The Sarge with a Killkwik. Alex taunts the large O above his head before leaving holding up three fingers.

Time: 9:50pm  
Alex Ruler Interview

"I'm Brandy Fray, standing by with Alex Ruler, The Killkwik Soldier, and as of tonight, Nightmare of The Legends. Alex, the fans want to know why you are attacking the legends of wrestling?" Brandy asked shoving a microphone into Alex's face.

"Brandy Fray, the entire world of wrestling has witnessed the Rise of Amerikaz Most Hated. They've witnessed us battle The Miller Highlife, The First Family, The Misfit Mafia, and a variety of other clans that have shown up in APW. They haven't however, stopped and asked each member of AMH what we wanted. I grow tired of seeing Ricky and Robert come out here every month or so challenging for the tag team titles. When AMH held the titles, they never came to challenge. Slaughter comes into the house that AMH built and immediately gets a World Title Shot. He won it three weeks ago, and lost it last week. When does AMH get their World Title Shots?" Alex asked. "So I've been waiting for a chance to reveal the Nightmare of Legends to the world of wrestling"

"And who is that?" Brandy asked.

"Me. The Killkwik Soldier, is that fool who goes out there shaking hands with kids, kissing babies, and defending justice. The Nightmare of Legends is the guy who goes down to that ring, raises a little hell, puts someone away with his All She Wrote kick, and walks back to the locker room satisfied. Yes, my new finisher will be revealed tonight when I deliver one to Anton and Kidd," Alex said, walking off.

"Well you heard it, fans. The Soldier has evolved into the Nightmare now. What will become of this?" Brandy asked.

Time: 10:15pm  
Midway through the AMH vs Miller Highlife match.

Eric Anton and Aidan are laid out, outside the ring. Alex is done in the middle of the ring and Krazy Kidd is perched atop the top rope, signaling for his patented 450 splash. The crowd is booing, chanting for Aidan to rise up. Kidd performs his 450 Splash, hitting Alex hard. But he is unable to make a pinfall, as he injured himself. Kidd rolls out of the ring, to the floor as Alex lays out in the ring. Suddenly, the lights go out and then come back ten minutes later. When they do, Alex is now wearing all black gear with limegreen scorpions on the pants legs as opposed to his black and limegreen trunks.

"The Nightmare has awakened!" The announcer states as Alex bolts upright in an Undertaker fashion.

Eric Anton climbs into the ring and attempts to clothesline Alex. Alex ducks the clothesline, and began hitting him a combination of punches and kicks. Anton finally blocked a punch and went for a second clothesline attempt. Alex ducked beneath it, and performed three German Suplexes on Anton, releasing on the third. Returning to his feet, Alex ducked once again as Kidd returns to the ring and attempts a clothesline as well. Alex ducks it and performs a Cena-Style Spin Out Powerbomb Aidan has reached his feet and climbed to the top rope, performing a Swanton Bomb on both opponents as Alex stands in the corner, grasping the ropes and attempting to charge forward, being trapped, he can't though. When Anton reaches his hands and knees, Alex releases and Punt Kicks Anton's head, sending him out of the ring. Turning around, Alex spies Kidd, crawling towards the ropes. And he repeats the process of kicking Kidd in the head before pinning the man.

The ref counts to Three as AMH stands tall in the ring, holding their ribs. Alex smiles evilly before giving Kidd a second kick to the head.

END OF SHOW


End file.
